


Billdip week 2015 (winter)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's my entry for Billdip week. I decided to make a fanfic with one bigger story out of it.</p><p>Themes:<br/>Dec 18: Day 1, Picking Out Presents (POP)<br/>Dec 19: Day 2, Snowball Fight!<br/>Dec 20: Day 3, Ice Skating<br/>Dec 21: Day 4, Warm Winter Cuddles (WWC)<br/>Dec 22: Day 5, Meet Me Under the Mistletoe (MMUtM)<br/>Dec 23: Day 6, Decorating the Tree (DtT)<br/>Dec 24: Day 7, Christmas!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking Out Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is posted without proofreading. Well, try to enjoy it anyway. Stories will be super short, 'cause i'm still working on my main fanfic.  
> Ryma2001

“...but promise that you aren’t going to spy on me.” Dipper looked at the demon with super serious look on his face.

Bill chuckled lightly. "Geez Pine Tree, relax a little."

“Biiiiill…” the teenager almost whined “I want this to be a suprise.”

The ex-chaos god rolled his eyes “K, i promise i won’t follow you. Happy?” He laid down on the couch with a sight.

“Thanks” the boy smiled. He leaned over the other and kissed the tip of his nose. “See you soon.”

***

It was cold, winter morning. Dipper looked at the creased piece of paper in his hand. To be honest he was still a little nervous, even though Mabel assured him that it was totally safe.

The teenager checked plaque address yet again. For moment he wondered, if he should just turn around and get the hell out of there. He was standing in front of rather obscure looking house. The plaster was falling off the walls and the windows were so dirty that it was impossible to look inside through them.

Dipper took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was doing it for Bill! This year the demon agreed to celebrate Christmas with him for the first time, so he wanted to give him something special.

***

Bill sat up and sighed. For three years, during which he was "dating" Dipper, his favorite hobby was spying on the teen. Without it he was quickly getting bored. Finally he stood up and opened dimensional portal. While Pine Tree was getting him a gift, he could get one for Pine Tree.

The demon was jumping through dimensions. He wanted to get something special for his “boyfriend”, but he had no idea, what could it be. He was looking for something mysterious, something what the other could have fun with. Of course, ex-chaos god could just tell him all of the secrets of the universe, but this idea seemed so… indistinct. He needed something fun, something what would just scream “FROM BILL CIPHER”

He was slowly getting annoyed with the search, when an idea popped into his mind. He quickly checked, what he would need to make it a reality. Firstly, he would have to ask Shooting Star for assistance. He didn't like asking others for help, but for his sweet little Pine Tree he could make such sacrifice.

***

When Dipper came back to the Shack he immediately smelled smoke coming from the upstairs. He dropped his bag and rushed to the attic. He opened the door to his and his sister's room. “Is everything OK? Mabel, what’s…”

Dipper froze with shock. The sight was rather interesting. Mabel was laying on the floor with hundreds of a outlined sheets around her. She was drawing with passion. Bill was lying on the bed. He had few papers in his hands, with he was burning with his blue fire.

When the demon noticed him, he moved his palm, pushing Dipper out of the room with his magic and shutting the door in front of his face.

“Bill, let me in!” Teenager quickly snapped out of his shock.

“No.” Answer was soo short and firm that he didn't know how he could argue with it.

“At least stop the fire. I don’t want grunkle Stan to get mad at me for burning Mystery Shack”

The boy waited for an answer for a moment, but he didn't get one. Resigned, he went downstairs and layed on the couch. What the hell was Bill doing with Mabel?

He was finally allowed to get inside his room at 5 pm. With a sigh of relief Dipper noticed, that the room wasn't completely destroyed. He tried to ask the demon, what had he done, but the other just said, that he would find out soon. Smirk on his face didn't bode anything good.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit something: I can't write romans. It's just not possible for me. So here you go, have something awfully bad and badly awful (or something, i just don't know anymore.)

“Bill, that’s cheating!” Dipper dodged a snowball “You can’t be invisible!”

“I can and I will.” A snowball hit exactly in the middle of the teen’s forehead, as he turned toward the high pitched voice. Annoyed, he grabbed some snow, but before he could throw it, he received a blow to the back of the head.

“Mabel, you're supposed to help me here!” The boy looked around, trying to find some place, where he wouldn't be such an easy target. Finally, he decided to take cover behind the car parked on the side of the road. He started forming snowballs, preparing for the next attack.

It all started out rather peacefully. Dipper with his sister and Bill were just coming back from the store. Everything was pretty normal, maybe beside the demon, who was trying to convince the twins, that children’s eyes are delicious and they are perfect addition to a lot of drinks. The teen was just explaining to him, that he would never find eyeballs delectable and what the other was saying was just disgusting, when something hit his back. He turned around to see his sister, wide grin on her face, as she formed next snowball.

Before Dipper could fully realise what happen he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On the one side invisible Bill, his fire focused directly on the teen. On the other side Mabel, who, from the lack of the view on the demon, made sure, that her brother was covered with snow from head to toe.

When Dipper formed enough snowballs to arm entire army, he carefully looked out of his hideout. He saw Mabel, who was looking rather distracted, her attention focused on to woods. The boy knew, that he had to seize this opportunity.

He was about to throw a snowball, when he heard rapid footsteps behind him. He turned around, just to be knocked on the ground. Seconds later he felt his face being rubbed with snow.

“Gotcha Pine Tree” Dipper shook off the snow, just to see the familiar demon. Other was sitting on him, pinning him to the ground with his body. He had wicked grin on his face. “Now i understand, why do you like this ‘snow’ thing so much.”

“Get off me!” the boy tried to sound angry, but he couldn’t suppress his smile. It wasn't only the first time they were celebrating the Christmas together, but it was Dipper’s first winter in Gravity Falls too. He still couldn't believe, how amazing this little town looked, covered with the white fluff of the snow.

“You ain't going anywhere.” Bill firmly caught Dipper’s hands. “I captured you, so you're my prisoner now.”

“Bill…” As much as the boy loved being with the demon, he was already getting cold. His coat was soaked and he had snow in the collar.

“Well, i suppose i can let you go for one condition:” The ex-chaos god leaned over the teen, whispering into his ear “you have to kiss me.”

Dipper nervously looked around. Yes, he had been intimate with the other before, but he always felt very weird about it. When he met him for the first time they didn't exactly became friends. Bill tried to steal code to the safe from Grunkle Stan’s mind, but the teen with his sister and friends defeated him. After that the he demon started to invite his dreams. And, whatever Dipper liked it or not, he grew attached to the chaos god. And he assumed, that the other felt something similar to. The boy wasn't exactly sure, when this friendship transformed into relationship. It just sort of happened. The demon even made himself the physical form two years ago, witch really limited his powers, but made physical contact with the boy possible.

Dipper looked at the demon. He had defiant smirk on his face and hint of anticipation in his eyes. The teen took a deep breath and pulled Bill into the small and shallow kiss. They were just being like that for a moment, enjoying their closeness, when...

“Oh there you are, i was just…” Female voice interrupted them. Dipper looked up, to see surprised face of his sister. He blushed and pushed distracted demon of him.

“It’s not how it looks!”

 

 


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: explosions, chases, and many more.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, i lied to you. It's just ice skating

When Bill made himself a human form and started living in the Mystery Shack, he had a few things to learn. For example, how to take care of his hygiene or do housework (twin's grunkle would never let him live under his roof for free.) Pine Tree was his teacher and Bill was an amazing student. He was watching humanity through ages, so all this human stuff was pretty easy for him. Well, almost _all_ this stuff.

“How is this supposed to be fun?” The demon leaned on the teenager’s shoulder, as he felt, that he was sliding on the ice. He almost regretted, that he agreed to Dipper’s proposal.

“If you would let go of my shoulder and follow my directions it certainly would be a lot more enjoyable.” The boy tried to gently remove Bill’s hand from his arm, but the other just tightened his grip. “Are you going to hold me the whole time?”

The ex-chaos gulped and let go of Pine Tree. He made few insecure steps, before losing his balance and landing on the frozen surface of the lake.

“Hey, are you OK?” The demon’s ‘boyfriend’ was looking down at him, unsuccessfully trying to repress his smirk. “Come on, let me help you.” He offered him a hand.

Bill blushed and pushed teen’s hand away. He was a dream demon, he could handle himself!

Few seconds later he was laying on the ice again. He could hear Pine Trees derisive laughter.

“I'm going home. I didn't came here, just so you can make fun of me.” He bent down to take off his skates. He hated failing, but even more he hated making fool of himself. Especially in front of the people he cared about. Wait, scratch that. He never cared about Pine Tree, he was just using him for his demonic plans. Yeah, that’s right.

“Oh, came on, just let me show you how to do it.” The boy’s voice interrupted his thoughts. The demon looked up. The teenager was now on the middle of the lake. He was making loops and eights, skating backwards and doing all that stuff, witch was bringing only one word into Bill’s mind: show-off.

Just when the ex-chaos god was going to explain to him, that this was not helping, he heard a crack. He saw frightened look into Dipper’s eyes and, before he knew it, the teenager was quickly disappearing into the dark water.

The demon swore under his breath. He tried to stand up, but he just fell over again. Maybe choosing the most deserted place for skating wasn't such a good idea.

Bill considered his options. He knew, that he didn't have time to take of his skates or crawl to the hole. He bit his lip and looked around. When he was sure, that he was alone, he raised himself above the frozen lake with his power.

Moments later the demon was looking down into the dark hole. He couldn’t spot his ‘boyfriend’ anywhere, so he took a deep breath and ducked his head under the surface of the water. He had a better vision then most of the humans, so he quickly noticed sight of the Dipper’s red coat. Although it was out of his reach. He emerged from the water and sighed angrily. He took of his skates and coat (it’ll be more helpful dry) and jumped into the lake.

The water was extremely cold. Bill looked around, trying to find the sight of Pine Tree, finally noticing a glimpse of red underneath him. He swam in its direction, and reached out his hand. After something, what felt like an eternity he finally grabbed the fabric. The demon tightened his grip and pulled the boy to the surface.

Bill placed unconscious Dipper on the ice, far away from the crack. He checked his pulse and breath, before breathing a sigh of relief. He could still save him. He quickly took of boy’s wet coat and replaced it with his own. Although Pine Tree was still freezingly cold. The demon didn't know, what else he could do. Well, he had one option. He could use his power to heat up teenager’s body. It would took a lot of energy and probably would make him stuck in human form for a while, but it would give him enough time, to find Pine Tree proper medical services.

Bill smiled mentally. Tree years of telling himself, that he didn't care, and it all comes to this. Well, he should just admit it, when he wasted all this energy to make a stupid meat sack for himself. He was just afraid, that if he would engage too much everything would fall apart, just like with Sixer.

The demon came to his senses and placed his hands on teen’s chest. He closed his eyes and focused. Moments later he felt body under his palms heating up. He stood up and lifted the other, pressing him close to himself.

“Don’t worry Pine Tree, i’ll save you.” He whispered, before heading his rapid footsteps in the direction of the Mystery Shack.


	4. Warm Winter Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really cheesy and stuff, but writing about feelings is really hard for me, ‘cause i don’t have any.

When Bill arrived to the Shack with the unconscious boy, twin’s grunkle immediately ordered Mabel to call the ambulance. In the meantime the old man took off Dipper’s wet clothing and wrapped him in the blankets. He was also rubbing his hands and feets to warm them up.

Bill was watching over the Pine Tree the whole time they were waiting for the ambulance, but he didn’t ride to the hospital with him. When he was sure that the other had a medical attention he went to the addict. He had to clear his mind.

Realising how deep his feelings towards Pine Tree were made him even more scared. The only person, that made him ever feel something, was Sixser. When the poindexter disappeared in the portal thirty three years ago the demon felt, like if he betrayed the other. Well, betraying him was always his plan, but he never knew, that he would feel so bad about it. And now he felt something again. He cared about his little sapling, he could no longer deny it. But he had his demonic plan too and was really close to executing it. Large part of him was still trapped in the Mindscape and, if he would let it stay there, it would probably create its own consciousness. And he really didn’t want that. On the other side he couldn’t trust himself, that if he would have his full power, he wouldn’t try to take over the planet. And he was sure, that Dipper would hate him for it.

***

Bill paused in front of the door leading to the room in the addict. Should he knock? Since the accident seven days ago he saw Pine Tree only once and it was only a brief visit in the hospital. He had to make sure, that the other was OK.

For the whole week the demon was moping around and thinking, trying to figure out what to do. When Dipper came back from the hospital he didn’t see him immediately. He still wasn’t sure, how he felt about his ‘boyfriend’. Part of him wanted to just came back to the Mindscape and never see the only person he cared about again. And he would probably do it, if he had his powers. Without the energy he used to keep Pine Tree alive he was practically like a normal human. He couldn’t return to the Mindscape, watch other’s dreams and even levitate. He knew, that this state was not permanent, but the demon wasn’t sure how long it would last.

Bill sighed and opened the door. He knew, that he had to see the boy eventually.

***

Dipper was lying in the bed with his laptop. He had an essay to finish before going back to school after the christmas break, so he figured, that he could as well do it now. He couldn’t get out of bed anyway, ‘cause he still was sick.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” The boy looked away from the monitor. Bill was awkwardly standing in the doorway.

“I’m fine. Sick, but fine.” He put down the laptop and smiled. He missed talking to the demon. “Come in.” He added, seeing other’s hesitation.

The ex-chaos god closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. “Soo… How was the hospital?” The teen couldn’t meet his eyes, like if other was avoiding his stare.

“It was fine, i guess. The food was OK and Mabel visited me every day.”

Awkward silence filled the room. Usually the really energetic and cheerful demon was looking almost sad. Dipper never saw him in this state before. He could be mad or embarrassed sometimes, but never sad.

“Are you OK?” The boy could feel, that something was definitely wrong with the other.

Bill looked away. “Yeah, i’m fine. Why are you asking?”

“Well, you seem to be kind of down. Did something happened?”

“No, nothing happened. I’m just… thinking.” Dipper just noticed, that the other was trembling. Was he cold?

“About what?” The demon was also wearing sweater, which Mabel made him for his first winter. He admitted then, that he doesn’t really feel the temperature, and the teen had to convince him, that he would look weird, if he wouldn’t wear a coat in the middle of winter. So what’s changed?

“Nothing really.” Bill cut off the conversation.

Teenager was looking at him for the moment before saying. “Why won’t you get under the sheets? I’m feeling kind of cold.”

The ex-chaos god looked like if he wanted to argue, but he just sighted and laid down next to Dipper.

The boy immediately snuggled up to him. He really missed his boyfriend, and, besides, he wanted to cheer him up. Bill always loved cuddling. Sometimes he stated, that he made his physical form just so he could cuddle.

The demon snuggled his face into Dipper’s hair and pulled him even closer, as if he was afraid, that someone would took the boy away. The teen buried himself in the other’s chest, like if he was reassuring him, that none could ever do that.

“Pine Tree?” Bill said quietly after a several minutes of silence

“Yes?” Dipper looked up, meeting Bill’s gaze.

“Could you promise me, that you’ll never leave me?” The demon blushed and looked away.

“Of course. I promise, that i will never, ever, leave you. No matter what.”

The teen could feel the ex-chaos god relaxing. He closed his eyes and was sure, that the ex-chaos god done the same. And then they just stayed like this for a couple hours, enjoying the warm and clossenes of their bodies.


	5. Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i have no idea what is going on in this fic anymore, i'm just trying to keep at least bit of sense.

Dipper had a plan. Well, it was more Mabel’s plan, but he didn't really have any other option. After the day on which they cuddled in bed together, Bill went back to being his old, energetic self. Something was still clearly bothering him thought. The teen noticed, that a lot of his smiles and jokes was forced, like if the demon was only trying to act normal. The boy asked him many times, if something was wrong, but the other was always shutting him down. So Dipper came for advice to the only person who he knew, that was good in the matters of the heart: his sister. And she made a whole crazy plan just for him.

The boy took a deep breath and tried to sound as confident as he could.

“Bill, could you come here and help me make dinner?” At the beginning he wasn't sure whether the ex-chaos god heard him. He nervously tapped his fingers on the table top, waiting for an answer.

“K, no problem.” He didn't hear Bill coming in and he almost jumped, when the other leaned against him. “So, what are we cooking?”

The teen turned around. The demon was still wearing his yellow sweater. He had small smirk on his face, but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

“Meatloaf.” Dipper started preparing ingredients. “Would you pass me salt and pepper from the shelf?”

Bill moved to complete the task and Dipper casually came closer to him. As the demon was about to handle him spices the boy grabbed his waist.

“We're under the Mistletoe.” Dipper said quietly, pointing towards green leaves hanging under the ceiling. The other looked at him with a confusion. “When people meet under the Mistletoe they have to kiss each other. It's a Christmas tradition.” He explained with a blush.

The shock on the demon’s face was replaced with a wicked grin. “Well, i suppose that tradition is a tradition.” He pulled Dipper closer.

The teen never experienced such a kiss. It was long and passionate, almost possessive. Bill’s soft lips meet with his own as if appropriating them. The demon’s skin was smooth and his body was warm. Dipper could feel his breath on his face, could hear the deep beat of his heart. He almost wanted to forget about his plan and stay like this forever, but he knew that it was too important. He moved his hands onto other’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, breaking the kiss.

“Bill, i know that something is bothering you lately and i know that you're hiding it, so i don’t have to worry about you, but you have to understand, that it worries me even more.” For moment he expected the demon to yell at him, to push him away or to just laugh if off, but the other just melted into his embrace, so he continued. “Whatever you’are coming through you can tell me. I’m here to help. You can’t just shut down like this. I know, that you like to take care of me, but you have to let me take care of you.” He finished.

After a long silence Bill looked at Dipper. Millions of emotions swept across his face. Firstly he looked angry, then scared and sad. For a moment shadow of hope flashed in his eyes, just to be quickly replaced by acceptance.

“Ok Pine Tree, i’ll tell you.” He said finally with a hint of hestitation in his voice. “But not now. I have to find the right words, so you could fully understand me.”

The teen smiled understandingly. “You can tell me whenever you want.”

“So, are we gonna make dinner or what?” The ex-chaos god quickly returned to his cheerful self, but Dipper noticed, that his eyes were even sadder then before.


	6. Decorating the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama continues.

It was 20th of december and the Shack was a complete chaos. Grunkle Stan decreed the pre-Christmas preparation and everyone had their assigned duties. Bill was doing general cleaning: vacuuming, dusting, etc. He was also ordered to do the windows and the shopping. Dipper, as he was still weakened, was only in charge of cooking, with the demon as his assistant. Finally Mabel was decorating the house.

“Hey guys, wanna dress the Christmas tree in the attic?” Mabel burst into the kitchen. She was wearing christmas sweater with overly cute looking reindeers. The paper stars and glitter were in her hair and she had a glue gun stuck to her sleeve.

Bill pulled away from mixing the dough. “I thought there was only going to be one in the living room.” He stopped the girl’s hand, as she reached to grab one of the still warm gingerbread men. “I wouldn't do that if i were you.” He gave her a wicked smirk.

The demon didn't know why, but he never could hit it off with the Shooting Star. Maybe she was too worried, that he was going to steal her brother from her.

“Well i found a small artificial Christmas tree in the storage room. It’s pretty dusty and ramshackle, but with enough care it still can look… nice?” There was a bit of hesitation in her voice. “Anyway, i don’t have time to decorate it. Can you ask Dipper if he wants to do it?”

“You can ask Pine Tree yourself. He’s in the cellar trying to find ci…” He stopped as an idea popped into his mind. “Or you know what? Just leave the tree in our room. I’m sure that your brother wants to make a break from all this cooking.” He made an innocent face.

***

Dipper was tired and angry. He was cooking for the two hours straight just to find out, that the fruit cake singe up. And that was all Bills fought. The demon was supposed to help him with choosing the turkey stuffing, but he just disappeared, so the boy had to do it all by himself and he forgot about the cake in the oven. Well, at least he had work done for today. He decided, that he’ll try to make fruit cake again tomorrow.

When he finally stepped inside his room, all he wanted was to lay in his bed with a good mystery book in his hands. Apparently, it was not meant to be.

The room was in shambles. Red liquid, which was loosely resembling blood, was spread on the floor. Something, what looked like remains of a deer was lying here and there. With all this gore in the room the teen was surprised to notice, that nothing smelled bad.

Bill was sitting in the center of the mess. He had his back turned to the boy and was focused on the small christmas tree.

Since Mabel moved out from the attic, Dipper was sharing the room with the dream demon. He already got used to other's weirdness outbursts and even liked some of them. But today he was to tired to deal with it.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Bill turned around. The first thing the boy noticed was a big scar on his face. It looked, like if something cut through cheek. “What happened to your face?”

The ex-chaos god grinned. “Should i be offended?” He must’ve notice concern in Dipper’s eyes, ‘cause he quickly added. “Geez Pine Tree, it’s just a small souvenir from a fight with a deer. It’ll heal in no time.”

With that out of the way Dipper could go back to being angry at the demon. “So, returning to my previous question, what are you doing?”

“Decorating the christmas tree, what else?” Bill said, like if it was completely normal and obvious situation.

The teen tried to calm himself down. “And why are you doing this with the insides of the deer?”

“Because it’s the best decoration, Pine Tree. Just look at it.”

As much as Dipper hated to admit it, the tree didn't look half bad. The antlers were replacing a star on the top. Deer teeth, sprinkled with glitter were hung here and there, imitating icicles. Fur was cut into strips and wrapped around the tree. There were also other things hanging, but Dipper couldn't and didn't want to recognize them.

“Grunkle Stan is going to kill me, if he’ll find this mess.” The boy tried to reason with the other, but he knew already, that he’s not going to win this argument.

“So he won’t find any mess.” Bill stood up and closed his eyes. Seconds later the room looked perfectly normal, maybe beside deer christmas tree. “See, good as n…” He didn't have time to finish, as he suddenly staggered. He tried to stay on his legs, but his body was quickly shutting down.

“Bill, are you OK?” Dipper caught him, before the other could drop to the ground. “Bill, what’s going on?!”

Dead silence answered him. The ex-chaos god must’ve already fall uncoucius.

***

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Pine Tree's concerned face. For moment he couldn't remember what happened, but the memories quickly came back to him.

“I’m OK, i’m OK.” He quickly said while trying to sit up. He noticed that his meat sack was still pretty weak. Just great.

“Bill, you're definitely not OK. You were unconscious for two hours” The boy pinned him to the bed. “And you’re not going anywhere.”

The demon signed angrily. Great. He wanted to spend this last week with Pine Tree without any disturbances. He was sure, that after he’ll tell him the truth the boy won't want to see him ever again, so he wanted to enjoy his last days with the human. Now the kid was probably going to be even more obsessed with extracting the truth from him.

“So, do you know what happened before you passed out?” Pine Tree was speaking with the patronizing voice.

Bill considered acting like if he had an amnesia, but he quickly rejected that idea. No, that would made the boy even more suspicious.

“Yeah. I used that spell.” He said, trying to sound as casually as he could.

“And do you know why did you passed out?” Dipper was clearly dedicated to finding the answer to this question, as he focused his whole attention an the ex-chaos god.

Of course he knew. Although, it was really closely related to the subject he didn't want to talk about. After a few seconds of silent pondering and convincing himself, that the other couldn't possibly figure everything from this little fact, the demon decided on telling the truth.

“So, it all started when you had this accident an the frozen lake. When i got you out from the water you were really cold, so i used a lot of my energy to keep you alive. Since then a lot of it had time to renew, but i also used it while fighting with a deer. This spell was just probably too much, so my body had to shut down, to regenerate it.” He finished and looked at Pine Tree .

Suddenly the other pulled him into a hug. “Sorry, i had no idea. I wouldn't push you so hard this last days.” He noticed that the demon was still very uptight. “That’s what was bothering you so much, right?” He asked with hesitation.

It would be so easy to say yes. Everything would just get back to normal and they would forget about the accident. But that wouldn't resolve Bill’s dilemma. How much he hated to think that, it would be a lot easier to decide, if the boy would start to hate him.

“No. Or, to be completely honest, that’s not the whole truth.” The ex-chaos god knew, that his ‘boyfriend’ was trying to give him time to think everything through, but he was sure, that the other couldn't last in his curiosity much longer, so he added. “I’ll tell you about it in the Christmas morning, OK?”

“OK” The teen hugged him again. From above his shoulder Bill noticed, that the other decided to keep the deer-christmas tree, and a small smirk appeared on his face.

 


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual subtexts (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we have to agree to something: this whole story is the biggest sh*t. It have a little to do with the prompts, it's chaotic (i changed the whole ending while writing only this chapter like 4 times) and just bad. Well, at least i had a bit of fun while writing it. Merry (late) Christams

Dipper woke up, his stomach filled with anticipation. Christmas were finally here. The teen was really exited. Besides the presents he knew he would get from his sister and grunkle (and maybe even Bill), he was also waiting for the demon to finally tell him, what was wrong. He was a bit afraid, that other’s bad mood was caused by him and that thought was keeping him awake at night (fortunately he had the dream demon boyfriend, who could help him with falling asleep.) It was really important day for Dipper.

After a few seconds of laying still the boy finally opened his eyes, just to notice, that he wasn't in his room anymore. He was pretty sure, that he wasn't even in the Mystery Shack, ‘cause he couldn't recognize anything.

The room was really spacious. The bed, which the teen was in, was standing in the middle of it. It was really big and comfortable, with the sheets soft as a marshmallow. Across from it was the fireplace and, above it, the big, silver mirror. On the maroon walls were hanging paintings.

Dipper didn't have the time to notice anything more, as he felt, that someone else was laying in the bed with him. He focused his attention on the other and tried to turn around, so he could see him, but he wrapped his hands around the boy, making it impossible for him to move.

“It’s just me, Pine Tree, nothing to worry about.” Familiar voice of the dream demon was surprisingly calm and soothing.

“Bill? Where are we?” The teen relax a little. He trusted the ex-chos god. He knew, that the other would never do anything to harm him, at least physically (he was still quite mentally scarred, after seeing the dead deer.)

“In the mindscape, where else?” Bill nuzzled Dipper’s hair and pulled him closer.

The teen’s brain was working on a full speed. “Wich mindscape are you talking about?” He heard the word ‘mindscape’ from the demon many times. Sometimes the ex-chaos god was calling other’s minds that and, sometimes, the boy had the feeling, that the other was referring to a whole, separate dimension.

He heard Bill’s annoyed sight. “In the Mindscape-mindscape. In my home. In my dimension. In the place, where i’m trapped in and where i live in.”

Dipper took a deep breath. He had many questions, but he knew, that if he would not sort it all out in his head, he would just mumble without rhyme or reason. So he took few moments, to organize words into questions and sentences.

“And how and why am i here?” Ok, first question asked. It was pretty important to him to know, why he could travel between dimensions just now. Bill was traveling between dimensions with his dimensional portals, but he told Dipper, that he can’t go with him. He never gave him an explanation why, but, when the boy tried to follow him once, he only got struck with some kind of energy.

“You’are not exactly here, at least not the whole you. I was able to pull your consciousness here, through the shell of your dimension.” The demon answered without a moment of hesitation, as if he knew, what Dipper was going to ask him, before it even left his mouth. “As for why are you here… it's because soon you'll be able to truly be here.”

Well, it created more questions than it answered. Although the teen didn't asked them immediately. He still had one thing from before, which he really wanted to have answer for.

“You mentioned that you're trapped here. But how is it possible, that you can be trapped here and be with me on the Earth at the same time?”

Bill must’ve not expected the boy to ask about that, ‘because he answered only after a couple of long, silent seconds. “Well, to explain it simply, me on Earth is just my consciousness possessing human meat sack. I was able to create it there and control it, even be in your dimension a little bit, but most of me is still trapped here.” He finished. Dipper noticed, that his hands, which were wrapped around him, started to tremble.

“Soo, em, about me being truly here, what do you mean by that?” The boy was a bit anxious. Nervous demon was never a good sign.

He heard the other taking a deep breath, as if he was trying to retrieve his cool. “Well, i finally have enough power, to pull you whole: with your body and mind, into the mindscape. And you can stay here forever. You would be immortal. You can have whatever you want here.” Bill flicked his hand and, suddenly, they were back in in the attic room of the Mystery Shack. “See? So, whatcha gonna say?”

Dipper gently pushed the demon’s hands off himself and turned around, so he could see other’s face. “Bill, that' insane.” He started with the calmest voice, which he could get out of himself. “I can’t do that. I have a family out there, i have a life out there! I can’t just leave it all behind. Not even for you. But that doesn't mean i don’t love you.” He tried to grab the ex-chaos god’s hands reassuringly, but the other moved away from his touch. “I just can’t lose it all.” He looked into Bill’s eyes. He had no idea, where did this idea came from. The demon must’ve been on edge for some reason and making him angry was a very bad idea. Although, the boy had to send him the clear message to let him know, that he would never agree to his offer. He just hoped, that Bill would understand.

***

Oh, Bill understood all too well. He knew, that in the confrontation between him and his family, Dipper would always chose his family. He also knew, that he couldn’t recreate his family well enough, to fool him. That’s why he never put to much hope in this plan. He had to try thought, for the sake of his sanity. It was time for the plan B.

“Ok Pine Tree, i’m not gonna force you, if you don’t want to stay.” The kid visibly relaxed after this words. That sight made the demon almost fell bad about what he was going to do. Almost.

“Thanks Bill. I was kind of afraid, that you’ll go insane and make me stay here with you.” Why does the other’s every word had to make pit in his stomach grow bigger and bigger. “Why did you even wanted me to stay here? I though, that you liked how it was between us.” 

Yeah, he liked that. That’s way he was going to keep it that way.

“It was just a thing i was thinking about. You know, you and me, finally fully together in one dimention, no boundaries, no walls.” He stopped for a moment. Was he really sure that he wanted to implement the plan b? If it would go wrong, everything beetween him and Pine Tree would be destryed. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat. “You sure you don’t want to be here with me?”

“I’m sure. Don’t get me wrong, that sounds promising, but you know how much my family means to me. I never could just leave them like this."

Bill signed. “Well, i shouldn't keep you here any longer then, you may have a headache because of it.” He tried to smile. “Wish you best dreams.” He placed his hand on the teen’s forehead and watched him slowly disappearing.

When the demon was sure, that Pine Tree was gone, he flicked his palm again, and the whole world transformed himself into the white nothingness. Only thing, that was existing, was the large, multi-colored crack. It was finally finished.

He quickly checked dreamscapes of everyone in the shack. They all were dreaming peacefully, not even expecting, what was about to happen. And, if the plan would go smoothly, they would never know what did.

Bill levitated closer to the crack. So that was it? He smiled to himself. All this years of waiting, and the only thing he was really thinking about, was this dumb human. Well, it was him that almost made him stop his plans and stay forever in the mindscape. How funny it’ll be, when Pine Tree finally realize, that he practically brought Weirdmageddon on the Earth. Bill was just hoping, that the boy wouldn't realize that, before he would lost his interest in him.

~~~

Everything was set into motion. All of the Pines (including Dipper’s parents and grandparents) and some of twin’s friends were trapped in a bubble. The bubble didn't have to be big. It bended spacetime in just in the right way to give illusion of the normal world. Everyone was where they left of. Twins with their Grunkle in Gravity Falls, their parents in Piedmont, etc.

Bill still couldn't believe, how much he was able to sacrifice for his ‘boyfriend’. Creating this prison took him almost all night. But it was worth it.

The demon split into two. The triangular version of him stayed outside to perform the apocalypse, while the human version made his way into the levitating prison.

***

Dipper woke up with a terrible headache. For moment he wondered about where it came from, but he quickly remembered night’s events. He was in the mindscape. With Bill. Who tried to make him stay there. But he refused.

When everything sorted out in his brain the boy looked around. The first thing he noticed was the demon, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Hi there, Pine Tree.” The other greeted him with peculiar enthusiasm. “You ain’t mad about this all ‘stay with me forever’ thing, right?” He made an innocent face.

“Of course i’m not mad. It’s not like you made me stay or went crazy about it.” Dipper sat up. “Was this why you’ve been so… pensive lately?”

He noticed that the ex-chaos god tensed up a little. “Yeah, that was it. I just wasn't sure how would you react and stuff.”

The teen nervously gulped. “So, is everything OK between us? You ain’t mad that i refused your offer?” He had to ask that. It seemed to be really important to Bill.

The other just giggled. “Why should i? It was a long shot after all. I just wanted to let you know, that this possibility exist.” He pulled the boy closer and stroked his hair carelessly. “Anyway, i heard from certain someone, that you have a present for me for Christmas. I have one for you two, but i think we should start from you.”

Dipper had no idea, why did the other changed the subject like that, but he didn't complain. Instead he dived his hand under the pillow, just to pull out small box, wrapped in the gold paper. He blushed a little and put it onto the demon’s lap. He watched Bill unwrapping and opening the box. He saw surprise in his eyes, as the ex-chaos god pulled out a small locket in a shape of a pine tree.

“It’s not everything i have for you. This is more like the addition, so you can always remember me. And, well i have something else, which i can’t exacle give into your hands.” The boy leaned over and took off his right sock. Bill had asked him several times, why did he suddenly began to wear socks while sleeping, but he managed to persuade him, that it was just because of the cold. But now the demon could see the real reason.

On the Dipper’s foot, just above his ankle, was a little tattoo in the shape of the Bill’s symbol.

“How did you managed to pull this off? You’re, like, only sixteen.” The demon inspected the tattoo. It was done with incredible precision.

“Mabel had this tattoo artist she met online. It happened, that she lives in a nearby town, so Mabel asked her, if she could help me out. The girl was a bit skeptical and i had to pay her some real money, bur she finally agreed.” While the boy was talking the demon hung a medallion around his neck. He kept his hand on Dipper’s ankle, like if he wanted to feel it, feel all it meant for both of them.

But Bill broke this rather sublime moment pretty quickly. “Thank you for this really heartwarming gift, Pine Tree, but I think it’s time for me to give you something.” He grinned almost sneeringly, while offering the teenager a medium-sized, green box.

Dipper tore the paper. First thing he noticed was a familiar logo and big inscription: 'Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons'. The teen sighed with relief, just to notice the cover art. He blushed deeply.

“Soo, how do you like your gift?” Dipper looked up just to notice the demon’s meaningful smile. "You always linger that I don't want to play in the DD&D with you. The truth is, that this game is just boring for me. I've seen it all. But in this version" Bill suggestively grabbed the teen's waist. "i can play with you whenever you want."

The boy’s face became even more red. “God dammit Bill, why do you always have to be like this?” He asked rhetorically.

“I dunno. Maybe because i’m the dream demon. And maybe because you love me for it.” He pulled Dipper even closer. Their lips met each other with the passionate kiss.

When he finally pulled away the teen looked up and noticed, that ex-chaos god’s eyes were glassy and focused on a nothingness.

“Everything Ok?” He asked.

Bill meet his gaze and nodded. “Everything is better then OK” He hugged the boy again. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not every story have a happy ending. Maybe i'll continue this one while the next Billdip week, but i'm not sure. Anyway, i've gotta go end finally finish the 4th chapter from my other fic, 'because people are going to kill me otherwise. Bye


End file.
